


A Night with the Foretellers

by DJ_Ethan



Series: The Naughty Foretellers [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Self-indulgence to the extreme, Seriously she's GORGEOUS and we only see her mouth briefly!, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Why does nobody want to love the snake mom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Invi's feeling particularly stressed as of late. Between the fabled Keyblade War approaching and her friends' uneasiness and distrust, she could use some relief.Luckily for her, Ava's generous and willing to share a friend to help her unwind.Or to make a long story short: Invi needs to get laid and Ava'll let you bone her. She'll get involved too. Make it count.A sequel of sorts to "The Foreteller's Lust," a previous smutfic involving Ava.





	A Night with the Foretellers

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna keep it short and simple here. Ava is a cutie. Invi is a WOMAN. And I fell harder than I should for a character wearing a mask and only featured in a mobile game and some cutscenes. Regardless, there was a sad lack of Invi fanfiction (and of course, smut), so I did my duty.  
> Please give my lovely snake mother more love. She deserves better than my treatment. lol

Invi strolled through the corridors of the clock tower thoughtfully.. Things weren’t doing so hot lately. She just got back from another meeting with Ira, who seemed intent on finding Gula. She tried to keep her mind away from that for the moment, though. Instead, she’d prefer to focus more on trying to reach the youngest foreteller and only other female among them.

When Invi found her, she found Ava staring outside from above, on the balcony that allowed them to look over the entire town. She cleared her throat, making herself known to Ava. The younger heard, and turned to face her.

“Oh, good day Invi. Is everything okay?”

“…not really…” Invi answered sheepishly.

“Had to report to Ira again, huh?” she asked, knowing of her friend’s duty and current predicament. “Is he still asking you about Gula?”

“Yes, but that’s not what I’m here about.”

“Oh, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Invi assured her peer. “But I wanted to talk to you about something.”

The younger girl tilted her head. “What’s that?”

Admittedly, the next part was going to be… difficult to talk about. Not only because of the sensitive nature of it, but also because she was talking about it with someone who was like family to her. More specifically, like a younger sibling.

“I wanted to talk…” Invi started, barely letting out the rest. “…about your sex life.”

Ava reddened underneath her mask. Ava didn’t want to admit it to the other foretellers,, but she slept around with a few people.

“Um… how much do you know?”

“Not much,” Invi confessed. “Only that you’ve slept with a few people. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Ira about this. He doesn’t need to know about this.”

Still, a pit formed in the younger’s stomach. She thought her relationships had been a secret. But she should’ve known Invi, of all people, would be keeping an eye on her. She was told to, after all.

“You probably want to know how it started, right?” Ava asked.

“Well, I was going to ask you about something else,” Invi started, “but please, go ahead.” With it, Ava gave Invi a quick backstory on her love life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava confessed that she had many lovers. One of the first was a boy named Ephemer. While they started simply as friends, Ava grew more attached to them than she’d expect. It started small, with her asking to hold Ephemer’s hand, to eventually asking if he’d like to be her boyfriend. To which he agreed, making her heart flutter.

But they were young. They were in love. They had hormones. It was going to happen eventually. Soon, the two became sexually active with each other.

And Ava loved it. She had been so lonely until she had been with Ephemer. He was her first, he was one of the few who made her feel more like a person, while the other keyblade members distanced themselves from her, out of either fear and respect, though Ava hoped desperately it was the latter.

But eventually, Ava got a little greedy, as her namesake would imply. She got rather possessive with Ephemer, which caused a bit of a problem when one of his friends noticed and tried to follow him.

Which led Ava to Skuld. A cute young lady about her and Ephemer’s age. And apparently, she was rather… close to him. Calling him out for “cheating on her with a master” admittedly made her guilty at first. But as her Master apparently had plans for her, she couldn’t exactly push her away either, and as such she put up with it.

Though it appeared she was much more angry at Ephemer than her (and admittedly, he was more guilty of cheating than her), and as Ava apologized, Skuld too it all in stride and befriended the master as well.

And then it happened again. She fell for her. She asked to be in a relationship with her. The two became involved. The two ditched Ephemer and started their own love, which inevitably lead to each others’ first time with a girl (though both admitted to sleeping with Ephemer as well).

And once again, Ava wanted more. But she still treasured her current relationship, and she consulted Skuld about it. So they compromised: Ava could sleep with whom she desired, but she was to tell her girlfriend about it at once. Something Ava could agree to.

From there, Ava slept around daybreak town with a few other men and women, never really making the connection she had with Skuld and Ephemer, but still feeding her sexual desires.

And eventually, it came to a problem when she met you. You were a mutual friend of Ephemer, and he had suddenly vanished. You took it into your own hands to find what happened to him. And you crossed blades with Ava.

Though she didn’t mean to hurt you, she put an end to your investigation for the time being and sent you on your way home. But she followed you home, while at first just meaning to make sure you got home safe, leading to her falling in love yet again, even faster and for someone she had barely known aside from battle.

That night, she made love to you, and Ava had fallen for you.

Skuld hadn’t been thrilled to hear Ava confess that, but Ava proved her love for Skuld as well, and was able to compromise. If Skuld liked you, she’d allow you to be her lover as well.

So she met you, and came to like you as well. Soon following Ava’s steps, she fell for you as well. When the three came face to face together in the same room, they both confessed, shocking everyone present, and both asked you to be their boyfriend. And with your acceptance, you became involved with Master Ava and Skuld in your polygamous relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And that’s basically what happened.”

“That was… something,” Invi settled on. “But I’m glad you found a relationship, and a functioning polygamous one at that.”

“Thanks,” Ava smiled. Though they all wore masks, the foretellers all knew each other well enough to know what they were feeling under their masks. Invi approved of her relations. “So you said you wanted to ask about something?”

“Yes. Obviously, I brought your sex life up for a reason.”

Ava started to see where this was going. She started blushing again.

Invi took a deep breath. “I’ve… been quite lonesome myself, as of late,” she admitted. “With these recent events, I haven’t been able to satisfy myself much as of late. As such, I was hoping… if you knew of any possible lovers I could have.”

Ava was shocked. Invi, of all people, lonely? Wanting a lover? It was almost bizarre, merely thinking of Invi being in a situation like that… though not completely unappealing.

Ava noticed that she had been standing slack-jawed at Invi for a while after that. “Um… I mean, I get where you’re coming from, Invi, but I don’t know if you want someone I’ve been with…”

“I understand, but don’t worry, I don’t mind. I just need one night to just let out all my stress.”

“So why don’t you just ask one of your own union members?” Ava asked.

She was responded with Invi looking down in embarrassment. “It’s not that easy…” Ava caught the gist. While she herself had been seen as one of the more personable of the foretellers, Invi had ben viewed as one of the most professional. She had an image to uphold. She needed someone who wouldn’t blab.

“Gotcha. So let me think…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why me, exactly?” You questioned Master Ava as she explained her plan to you. You had become Ava and Skuld’s lover since that night, but you wouldn’t have expected to be asked to bed _another_  foreteller.

“She’s my friend, and she needs this. It’s simple, isn’t it?” she responded.

You knew it was something more. You were her boyfriend, after all. And she was a bit touchy about sleeping around without consent, especially compared to Skuld.

“You couldn’t think of anyone else to sleep with her, could you?”

“Okay, you got me,” she admitted bashfully. “I couldn’t really think of anyone else.”

“So you decided I was the guy she needed?”

“…sorry. I should have thought harder. I’ll try and think of someone-”

“What did Skuld say about this?” you asked her.

Ava sighed. “I told her the rundown without telling her who it was, but she didn’t have any suggestions.”

“And why me, again?”

“You were the first one who came to mind,” she said. “You’re really good, after all. Probably the best guy I’ve slept with.”

Admittedly, you took that comment with pride. However, that still didn’t solve your problem. Then you remembered something. “Hey, Master, you’re allowed to have sex freely as long as you tell us, right?”

“Well yeah, that’s true, but I don’t see what that has to do with-”

“Do you think the same could go for me?”

Ava was a bit irritated hearing that. You could see it in the way she pouted. “…I guess that’s fair…” she admitted. “But you gotta let Skuld know too, remember?”

“Of course. I’ll just tell her it’s relating to your friend’s problem. It’s not like it’s a lie, after all.” And it was indeed true.

“So you’ll do it?” she asked.

“For you, I can sleep around a bit,” you told her.

“…is that supposed to be romantic?” she asked.

“That didn’t come off well, did it?”

“No,” she nodded. “But still, thanks, I guess. My friend needs this badly.”

“I’ll be sure to let Skuld know right now then about our agreement.”

You rose up to leave, but you were stopped by Ava, who grabbed your hand.

“Hey… don’t forget about us, okay?” Her voice was serious, as if she was already doubting and regretting giving permission.

“I won’t. Promise.” You gave her a kiss and walked off to your other lover’s residence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skuld took it better than expected. Granted, she was irritated the whole way through, but she still allowed it. On one condition though.

“Next time, I get to use my toys on you.”

Well, at least you could say you were going to have a new experience with her.

Regardless, Ava had given you a location for your meeting. You made your way to the are, and dismissed your Chirithy before walking in.

It was a secluded area, but surprisingly cozy. The blue walls seemed calming, with one covered in mirrors. A large, queen-sized bed near the center of the wall opposite of the mirror, candles nearby, giving a soothing warmth and light to the room. There was even a mini-fridge nearby, fully stocked with potions and wines. It was the perfect backdrop for a night of sex.

Regardless, you were a bit anxious. Even though you had consent from both of your partners, you were still having sexual relations with another woman. And even though you were already in a three-way relationship, you had no clue how it could affect it.

You hear a knock on the door. “We’re here!” You hear from beyond the door, and shortly after, Ava walked in.

“Sorry that I let myself in uninvited, but hey, we have our keyblades for a reason, right?” Ava kissed you in greeting, and despite the previous anxiety, your heart lightened a little. She was good for you. You return the favor, kissing her lips without hesitation.

“Is your friend here?” you asked her.

She nodded in return. “Come in! It’s fine, just us!”

You nearly dropped your jaw when you saw who walked through the door.She was about a head or so taller than Ava, and curvier, more adult. She wore similar robes to Ava, though hers were blue and purple, and even had a similar hood. But the most noticable part was the snake mask she seemed to wear.

Oh shit, your girlfriend had set you up to sleep with yet another foreteller.

“I’m sorry to have been a bother to you,” she apologized instantaneously.

“Um…” You really had no clue how to handle this.

“Invi, this is my boyfriend,” Ava introduced. “We discussed this, and agreed he can satisfy you tonight.”

“Um, yeah…” Could you satisfy her, though?

“See, what’d I tell you? Nothing to worry about!” Ava told Invi.

“Still…” Invi trailed off, almost ashamed to be here.

“Now, don’t go on about how ‘we shouldn’t be doing this’ or something like that, you hear?” Ava told the elder surprisingly seriously. “This is all for you, Invi. We want to help you, so don’t try to back out now.”

“R-right…” she sputtered out. Certainly, you weren’t expecting a Foreteller to be like this, let alone Ava’s elder.

Ava head to the other side, nearing a door to another room. “I’m going to be here, so if you two need anything, let me know, okay?”

You both nodded at her, and she left the room, leaving only you and Invi alone.

“Have a seat?” You invited to your new partner.

She nodded shyly, and sat down on the bed.

“So… are you doing well, Master Invi?” You asked, hoping you could at least _somewhat_  break the ice.

“Oh? Uh… I’m fine, I suppose…”

“Are you?”

Invi sighed. “Admittedly, things have been… complicated lately,” she confessed. “I’m sure you’ve noticed by now?”

“Yeah, I have.” It hadn’t been much, but you certainly caught sight of the battle between Master Invi and Master Aced. As for why, you didn’t know. Between Ephemer’s disappearance, Ava, Skuld, your subsequent union with them, the darklings, and Dark Chirithy, it was hard for to keep track of it all. 

“I just wanted to calm down… I didn’t mean to force you into this…”

“Stop saying that, Master Invi. Master Ava consulted me about this first. I agreed to it. I’m here because I want to help you. So please, let me.”

“Right… I’ll leave it to you.” With that, she removed her boots. With them gone, you decided to massage them.

Invi clearly liked it. It seemed to soothe her immensely. That was good.

“Feel good?” you ask. She smiled and responded.

“I’m already feeling a lot better. Thank you.” She took the next step, and removed her hood, revealing her mask in full. She most certainly had a pretty face under that mask, you could feel it. The lower half of it, at the very least, was attractive.

Getting up, you brought yourself to her, face to face. You asked her what was bound to happen eventually. “May I kiss you, Master?”

Invi acted surprisingly, yet adorably embarrassed at your question. “Y-yes,” she squeaked out. That was cute. A powerful and beautiful foreteller, a bumbling mess towards you. It brought her closer to the rest of the world.

You kissed her. It wasn’t completely like how you’d kiss Ava, but you definitely put effort and emotion into it. Invi herself was rather shy, yet not completely unfamiliar with kissing. Eventually, she started getting more into it, and as you pulled away, you smiled.

“Seems you’re starting to like this, huh?” you teased. You knew her answer, but you wanted to tease her lightly anyway.

“Stop it… did I satisfy you?” she inquired.

You nodded. “More than satisfied,” you told her, as you started to remove your upper clothing. Soon, your bare chest was exposed to her, and you could tell Invi was enjoying the view. “Your turn.”

With that, she rose from the bed, and started removing more layers from her robes, down to eventually was the base layer: a very thin dress. So thin in fact that you could see her underwear beneath it.

“You know, Ava goes commando,” you told her. “But you look lovely,” you continued, taking off her dress, slowly and gently feeling her body. Your lips returned to hers’ and you continued as such until the dress itself had fallen, leaving Invi in her bra and panties.

Invi pulled apart as you were starting to enjoy it again. “Your turn,” she coyly shot back at you.

You wouldn’t deny her, though. You undid your belts (all ten of them), and allowed your pants to drop, leaving nothing but your boxers.

“And now we’re even.”

“Well then, I guess the bed’s right there…” realization struck Invi. “Oh, the mask, I’m sorry, I should’ve-”

“If you don’t feel comfortable without it, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Really? Are you sure? I don’t think it would be very fun for you with it on…”

“On the contrary, I actually find it quite sexy,” you told her. “Leaves your beautiful face to the imagination.”

Despite the mask, Invi blushed visibly, but didn’t pull back. “You know, I hate that actually worked.”

“What can I say? It’s true.”

Smiling, Invi grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you onto the bed.

“I think it’s time we go on to some more intimate things… I’m sure you’re experienced?” 

You could see what she meant. On the bed, she was directly in front of you. She spread her legs, leaving her panties in front of you. She wanted them off.

“With Ava, you gain experience fast,” you joked.

Slipping the panties off, you were beheld to her vagina. Beautiful in its natural state. Slightly hairy, but well kept and trimmed above it. “May I?”

She nodded. “You can take it from here.”

No point in holding back any more. You started kissing her thighs first, slowly inching up to her womanhood. Reaching it, you softly kissed it, eliciting an indecent sound from Invi’s throat. You started licking, first her outer lips, then her inner lips, getting lewder sounds from her. She liked it, and she was ready. Her clit was waiting for you. You licked it, teasing it with the treatment you were about to give it.

“Get to it, already,” she demanded. You complied.

You started licking her clitoris at a faster pace, soon, started sucking. You were getting into it.

“Oh, yes…” she moaned, over and over. She was enjoying this as much as you were. “Oh goodness, don’t stop…” she panted, enjoying the attention her cunt was getting. Looking above as you ate her out, you could see her hands cupping her breasts, still in the bra, but her nipples free and being rubbed by her hands. “More…” You could give her more. Your tongue explored her cunt, desperate to fully enjoy her. Like your first time with Ava, you fully enjoyed it as you would enjoy your last time with a beauty like her. You wanted to take every inch for your own.

Then, she grabbed your head, pushing you into her cunt. “I’m cumming, _I’m cumming!_ ” Then, you felt her squirt all over you. You took pride in it though. If she squirted, it clearly meant she liked it. Taking it in, you let her cum on your face, face first as you experienced her climax with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Damn, this is hot…_

Ava really couldn’t help but spy from the other room. She had the room enchanted of course so they wouldn’t hear her pleasing herself, and the mirror wall was actually just a one-way mirror. She had complete freedom to watch the lewd acts and rub it out alongside them.

But admittedly, she was starting to wish she was in there, too.

_But this is for Invi. I shouldn’t step in and take attention away from her._

Above all, all Ava wanted was to be a good friend. In this time of betrayal and tension, she wanted to at least let Invi have her moment.

She had made do with her just hands before she met you. She could make do with them again for the night. Just as long as you and Invi were enjoying it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Invi was a panting mess, and you were wet from her orgasm.

“Felt that good, huh?” you asked, smirking despite being at her ground zero.

She nodded. “I haven’t felt that good in a long time. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Need a moment to rest?”

“Yes. If you don’t mind, I could use a moment to enjoy this pleasure.”

“…you know, there’s no need to be so formal. I’ve seen you naked.”

She got up slightly and looked at you, slightly pouting. “We barely know each other, excuse me for my own speaking habits.” Softening her expression, she spoke up again. “I don’t really speak to that many others, so I don’t know how I sound to them. I didn’t even know how I sounded until now.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Are you this way with the other Foretellers too?”

She shook her head. “I used to be that way with them, yes. But after a while, I came to accept them as more than simply peers. They’re… like my family.”

“Family, huh?” You thought about what you had. Barely any family, little recollection of your parents. _I wonder if I’ll ever have a family…_

You looked back at her. “That’s great to hear. I’m happy for you.”

Invi smiled. “Thank you.” She then stretched a bit, and patted the mattress. “Ready for round two?”

“Now you’re talking.” You approached her, kissed her once again, and grabbed her bare shoulders. “Would it be rude of me to request some fellatio of you?” you asked, in a snobby, accented tone.

“I-i-is that supposed to be how I speak?” Invi stammered, flustered. You couldn’t help but laugh at her embarrassment, it was just to cute.

“Relax, I’m just teasing. Seriously, though, do you mind getting me warmed up with some head?” 

“Some… head?” Invi asked. “Is that really what they call it now?”

“Is that a no?” If so, it’d really suck to be going in dry in her. You hoped she had brought some lube.

“No, I’ll do it.” She kissed you again (it wasn’t getting old in the slightest, for either of you), and trailed her kisses down your face, down to your nipples, giving them a flick of her tongue, and finally down to your crotch, where you were getting harder by the minute. “Truth be told, I haven’t sucked on a man in a while.”

She was already pulling down your underwear, your cock springing out from it, but you definitely noticed what she said. “You’ve done this before?”

She sighed, your dick already in her hand. “I… had some chances before, with Aced and Ira,” she confessed. Though the two of you couldn’t hear it, Ava was very caught off guard by her confession. “Don’t judge me, I have needs too…”

“I wasn’t judging!”

You felt a vice grip on your balls. “You better not.” Thankfully, she calmed down quickly, and your dick was still in her hand. “It was a long time ago, anyway… Now, let us begin…”

With that, you felt her tongue starting to slide up your dick, slowly, enjoying it. From the bottom of your ballsack, she slid her tongue all the way to the head, and circled it. As the tongue crowned your penis’s head, she jerked off the rest of it. And it felt _so good._  She was most definitely experienced with it, and to be getting this treatment that only two other Foretellers had before, you were insanely turned on.

And then she stopped. Her tongue left your dick, but her hand remained grasping it. She returned to the base. On another side, she licked it again, slowly, sensually. And again, when she reached the top, her tongue traced around the head as she jerked off the rest of it. You were in heaven. This alone felt great.

Pulling away once again, she smiled sensually, a smile you didn’t even know she had in her, and she started kissing your cock. She continued her kisses in the same pattern as she licked it: from base to head. Then, as she reached the top, you saw her grin. She then kissed the tip, and slowly opened her mouth, letting your dick between her lips.

You moaned. Oh damn, she was good. Her lips were like Ava’s: soft, delicate, attractive. Great for sucking cock. But Invi had an age, a level of maturity and experience that came with it. And clearly, even if it had only been other Foretellers, she had more experience in blowjobs.

Moaning again, you started to rub your nipples again. It was a habit of yours, one Ava liked. They were very sensitive, though Ava said that was a plus. It took all of your strength to not take your hands and force Invi down, going all the way.

Invi herself seemed to be enjoying it. As she said, it had indeed been a while since she got to enjoy a cock. She was definitely going to enjoy this one after the pleasure she had when he ate her pussy out. With the tip inside her mouth, she let her tongue toy with it, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Soon, she put in more of her mouth, and a longer length was now in her throat. She loved it. 

She let her tongue start to go wild around it, trying to make space for the cock to further enter her mouth. She’d never admit it to anyone, but she prided herself in her ability to deepthroat. It drove Aced nuts, and Ira loved to see his entire cock in her mouth. And she’d make sure this caring lover felt no different either.

You moaned again. This was incredible. Ava gave good head, but this was a whole other level. As you felt her head bob up and down on you, you felt yourself nearing your breaking point. “Master, I’m getting close…”

She rose up from your dick and smirked. She then took your dick down again, all the way, as she had before. And she sucked and bobbed her head faster and even better than before. _So good!_

“I can’t hold it… Master, I’m cumming!” You burst in her mouth, you couldn’t help it. She was simply that good with her mouth. Cum blew up from your cock, leaking from her mouth. Invi ravished it. She was rewarded for her hard work with her lover’s seed, a while liquid she admitted was a guilty pleasure for her. She swallowed what was inside, and took what other cum left your cock and rubbed it over her breasts. As she felt it over her nipples, still exposed from when she was being eaten out, she shivered.

“Master, you called me?” You looked up, seeing Invi’s body covered in your secretions. “Do you also call Ava that when you’re fucking? Or am I a special case?”

“Her too,” you confirmed. It was true. You then snapped into realization at what she said again. “Wait, did you just say ‘fucking’ instead of ‘having sex?’ Are you dropping your formal tone?”

She looked surprised beneath the mask. “I did?” She then smiled. “I guess it means I’m getting more comfortable with you, then.” She then kissed you again, and you felt her press her hands against your chest, and fingers tracing over your nipples. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you toying with them while I sucked you off. Don’t worry, that’s okay with me.” Your kiss resumed, already working back up, hoping to get to the main event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_God damn, she’s a blowjob pro?_

Ava knew she shouldn’t be surprised that Invi wasn’t a virgin. She shouldn’t have been surprised that she was as skilled as she was in fellatio. Hell, given how long they’ve all known each other, her confessing that she sucked off (and very likely just plain fucked) Aced and Ira should not have been a shock at all.

So why had she been so surprised? Ava really was uncertain. She supposed it was because she chose to ignore that side to Invi.

All these years, Ava thought of Invi as a strong, silent watcher among her friends. Like an older sister. And compared to her, more lady-like. So it was almost shocking to see Invi indulge in her sexual side. And admittedly, it was turning Ava on, too. Invi, whom she knew and loved for years, being a freak in the sheets, as rarely as it’d be? Who wouldn’t be turned on?

_I’m really starting to regret not taking her myself…_

But then what would become of them? Were alliances not forbidden? No, this wouldn’t be an alliance. That was between their unions. What she wanted was more. A relationship. A love. And she truly loved Invi. But would Invi feel the same? Could the two be satisfied together? Or would their eventual desires lead to their own dishonesty?

_Dammit, why am I thinking like this? I get a front row seat to a super-hot exhibition. I can rub myself to this all night._

That’s what she told herself. But she knew that the loneliness was getting to her.

_This is for you, Invi. Please, enjoy it. For me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly, both of you were content with just kissing for a while. You appreciated it. It was a slow build up back to your lovemaking. Ava was… a little more hasty when it came to it. She’d like to kiss and whatnot, yes, but she usually saved that until after you were done screwing each others’ brains out. Invi seemed to like to enjoy the moment.

As you broke apart, hand on her breast, you decided it was time. “Ready for the main event?”

She nodded. “I’ve been waiting… don’t disappoint me.”

You smirked. “I’m more than good for Master Ava. I’m more than confident that I can please you.”

“Point taken.” Smiling back, she spread her legs, her pussy exposed, dripping and begging to be tended to. You were just as eager as her, hard again after seeing her invite you once again into her body.

You were practically pinning Invi to the bed. Your dick was millimeters away from penetrating her. It was time. Invi wanted it.

“Do it.” You look to see Invi’s face, wanting in a depraved way. “I want you…” You feel her hands’ touch on your back, teasing, yet pleasing. “I want to feel you completely in me… please, just take me already!”

That was what drove you into her. Without any hesitation, you plunged into her, tip first, slowly but surely inserting your member into her vagina. Invi moaned lewdly, and in your pleasure, you dove into her face and kissed her as she moaned. As your tongue entered the foreteller, you went deeper into her. Soon, you felt her toying back with your tongue, kissing back as you enjoyed each other’s body.

With your kiss still uniting you, you pulled back your hips from Invi’s, and quickly thrust back in. It caused her to moan again into your mouth, and it felt insanely good for both of you.

So naturally you did it again.

And again.

Soon, the two of you were in a rhythmic pattern of love and lust in it’s physical state, kisses breaking for breath and quickly kissing again all over each other. Your hips slammed against her’s, her butt leaving a satisfying slap each time you pounded against it. 

Her breasts were bouncing around, still barely contained by her bra. You decided it was unneeded, so you undid it and threw it to the side, letting her bust free. Her breasts now bared, you took one in your hand, toying with her nipple.

The two of you fucked hard and good. You could freely explore Invi’s body, she bared it all for you, as you had for her. Each thrust brought you a wave a pleasure she felt in return. Your hands were all over each other, Invi feeling your chest, your sensitive nipples, your butt even. You returned the favor, completely into it.

And beyond the mirror, Ava was rubbing her clit and nipples harder and faster, the whole show turning her on more and more.

Invi eventually flipped you and began to top, but you didn’t necessarily mind it. Your hands reached her hips, and you raised them and fucked them in synchronization. Invi elicited lewder and louder moans, and her normally calm (metaphorical) mask broke down to reveal the needy woman inside.

She took your hands from her hips and placed them on her tits. “Fondle them! Tease them! Make them your toys! Use them however you like!”

And so you did. Grabbing on to her chest, you continued fucking her and pleasing her all you could. “More! Touch them more! Make me feel as much as I can!”

You felt yourself getting close. But you held out for her. It was too good to let end, anyway. Tits still in your hands, you licked, you kneaded, you pinched, you did all you could. “Yes! Oh Goodness, yes! It’s so good! I’m- I’m- CUMMING!”

And then she came, you felt it as her cunt clenched down on your dick, trying to milk it’s worth. You couldn’t hold it in anymore. Your sperm burst in her, cum rocketing into her vagina, desperate to escape it’s prison.

You felt each others’ bodies pressing up against each other, basking in your shared orgasm.

“T-t-thank you…” she panted out, out of breath from the dicking you gave her. “I really needed that…”

“We all could use it every now and again,” you replied. With that, you kissed the foreteller, this kiss genuinely loving, and you were content. If this was what she wanted, you were glad you could deliver.

**_“All right, that’s it! I can’t take it anymore!”_ **

The two of you looked to the source of the sound, the mirrored wall. It vanished, revealing a nude and _very_ sexually frustrated Ava.

Invi gasped and covered herself in shame. “Ava! You- you were watching us?!?!”

“Yes, I have, obviously,” she said, a tinge of irritation in her voice. “I see you were getting real friendly with my boyfriend, Invi.”

Invi looked sheepishly at the younger foreteller. “Well, you did offer him up to me.”

“That I did,” Ava agreed. “But that still doesn’t mean that I didn’t want a piece of this, too.”

You should’ve known. Ava had a pretty big libido, and she could go on with you for hours. However, even if you were Ava’s lover, you still were with Invi, at least for the night.

“Well,” Invi started, “if you wanted… maybe we could all… have sex together…”

Ava smirked naughtily. “I thought you’d never ask.” She ripped off the mask on her face, as well as Invi’s letting you finally see the beautiful woman you had just fucked in her full, nude beauty. Or at least, you would have, if Ava hadn’t rushed into Invi’s face, kissing her ravenously. In moments, Invi was putty in Ava’s hands, fully complying to the younger foreteller’s demands.

Ava quickly guided Invi to the bed, rubbing herself all over her elder. And the whole show was turning you on, as your hardening dick could testify. Slowly, getting closer to the bed, and eventually sitting on it, you stroked yourself off, starting to understand how Ava must have felt watching you and Invi fuck.

Amidst the kisses and touches, Invi broke away. “Again?” Invi asked. “You came twice, didn’t you?”

“Well, we have nice, _long_  nights like this for a reason,” Ava cut in. “It’s nice he has this kind of stamina and recovery time.” Looking back at her new lover, she continued. “I know you just came too, but honestly, I want to fuck you next.”

Invi gulped. “Are you sure? I’ve never been with another girl before, I don’t know much about-”

Ava kissed her again, shutting her up. When she stopped, Ava merely teased. “You talk too much. But lucky for you, I do.”

Ava slid two fingers into Invi’s vagina, and Invi moaned, her face turning red as she felt Ava’s lips trace her neck. Ava slipped another finger, and as Invi got more aroused, Ava motioned you to come to her with her spare hand. You got close, where she kissed you in greeting, fingers still in her friend’s snatch.

“Hey,” Ava asked you when you stopped your kiss. “Invi has really nice boobs, right?”

“Hell yeah, she does.” Indeed she did; they were soft, yet supple, and large, but not too large that they’d seem ridiculous. “Jealous, much?”

She lightly punched you, embarrassed. “Shut up, don’t talk to your girlfriend like that. I want you to suck on them while I keep her busy down under.”

Understanding, you reached towards the older foreteller’s breasts and Ava moved to give you space. “Master Invi, may I?”

She nodded. “Go ahead. Treat them well.”

With her permission granted, you made her breasts your tools of comfort. Taking one into each hand, you softly groped them as you had when you fucked her before. Shortly after, you took her right breast and started sucking it, as Ava had commanded. Invi clearly liked it, sharing your sensitive nipples.

Down below, Ava was eating her friend out. She had more than enough experience with this, thanks to her time with Skuld. She knew the basics, the ins and outs of eating out, but Ava wanted to do better. She wanted to make Invi scream out in pleasure. So she went all out on Invi’s pussy, putting everything she knew into it.

Invi was loving every moment of it. Her breasts were being worshipped by you, and you were sucking on one on top of that. The feel of your lips on her bosom felt great, and your tongue on her nipple felt even better. And Ava’s oral performance was definitely impressive too. She hadn’t expected the young lady to be so good at it, but she was glad that she was. The fact that she had known Ava so well compared to you just turned her on more and made her enjoy it even more.

Invi orgasmed again, and Ava felt it. After all, she caused it. Savoring Invi’s juices as she came, Ava ravished in her friend’s orgasm. As it had for Invi, the fact that she was eating her friend out turned her on more. Finally getting up once Invi finished, Ava got up and kissed the woman, making her taste her vaginal fluids. All the while, you were simply enjoying Invi’s breasts, getting and staying hard as a result.

Ava broke apart from her friend’s lips, tongues still lingering and touching indecently, almost still dancing with each other. “You know, you might have cum, but _I_  still haven’t…”

“Maybe I can help you with that, Ava,” Invi responded, grabbing the younger foreteller’s ass. “You have a nice butt, you know. It’s cute.” She gave it a light slap, rippling across the fine ass.

“It’s good to know you think that,” Ava replied, “but I think I’ll take lead on this. No offense, but you said it yourself, you haven’t been with another girl.”

Invi pouted a bit. “Alright, then… I wanted to try because of that, though…”

Ava giggled. “Next time. For now, shut up and spread your legs.”

Invi did so as Ava turned over, doing the same. But she got closer, and soon their vaginas touched, letting the two feel each other as close as they could naturally.

Ava moaned as she started grinding against the older foreteller, who herself was also loving it, despite it being her first time with a woman.

Despite still sucking on Invi’s breasts, Ava called to you. “H-hey, get over here.” Even though you wanted to continue worshipping her chest, you obeyed your girlfriend’s word. As you neared her, you saw exactly what she wanted from you.

“If you wanted to suck my dick while you fucked Invi, you could’ve just asked.”

“S-so that’s still a yes?” Ava asked, still grinding her cunt vigorously against Invi’s.

You held it in your hand as you guided it to her. “Of course. Make yourself happy.”

Without hesitation, Ava instantly took you into her throat, not giving herself any room to waste. And it felt great.

Soon, Ava finally came. Desperate to enjoy it as much as she could, she clung on to Invi’s legs, making sure she wasn’t separated, though it meant having to sacrifice your dick in her mouth. Her loud moans were music to your ears, something you never tired of hearing. Her orgasm was so intense, she collapsed on the bed, leaving her sweating and panting.

You let Ava collect herself after her orgasm. No doubt, she’d be asking for more when she was ready. However, while she was done, Invi still was available. You waved your cock at her.

“Wanna have some fun while we wait for her?”

She smiled. It was going to be a _long_  night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That whole night, the three of you indulged in each other. Two horny foretellers make for a great night of sex, after all.

As the day broke, you parted ways, kissing your girlfriend goodbye and bidding your previous lover good wishes.

Honestly, you couldn’t believe that night had fully happened. A threesome with foretellers. It was incredible. You doubted it’d ever happen again, but you couldn’t help but wish it would.

Daybreak Town was only getting more and more dangerous. Heartless were increasing, coming in new breeds. You were starting to struggle against the enemies you faced. You made it to the fountain square to relax, hoping for a moment of reprieve.

“Getting tired?” You turned to find Master Invi walking your way. “Ava said you come here every so often to relax. I wanted to thank you again for the other night.”

“It was nothing,” you told her. You wanted to be modest.

Invi smiled. “You’re too modest. I truly do feel much better after our encounter. I truly want to thank you for that.”

“Master Invi, with all due respect, there’s not much I believe you can pay me with…”

“Maybe,” she said, “maybe not.” She took a badge from under her robes, a snake emblazed on it. The same snake on her mask.

She handed it to you. “I quite liked our night. So much, that I’ll give you this.”

You looked at the snake badge she gave you. “Uh… thank you, Master. I appreciate it.”

She smiled softly again, and came closer to you. She whispered into your ear.

“If you ever want another night with me, just summon me with that. And if you want, you can have Ava and your girlfriend over, too.” And with a small giggle, Invi kissed your cheek, and walked off towards the clock tower.

You stared at the badge she gave you, jaw dropped. Among everything you were thinking, you knew one thing was certain.

This thing was gonna get plenty of use. Starting tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project of pure passion. I don't know why, but Invi is beautiful to me even though she covers so much. Like how a lot of people fell for Ava, but more extreme, I suppose. At least, in my case.  
> When I wrote this on my Tumblr a while back, I had spent longer than anything else trying to get this to satisfy me. I wrote an introduction first. I wrote the sex for the most part. Wrote a crappy ending. I rewrote the intro, thought I'd make it stronger. Noticed it didn't really mesh well with what I wrote before, so I had to edit the sex as well. Rewrote the entire latter half of the sex, mostly the threesome. And then wrote a new ending.  
> I took a while to get started on this, and I also wanted to do some smut with just Ava and Invi, not a threesome with you. I got that in the works, so look forward to that.  
> And of course, this opened up a whole new field by bringing up Skuld and Ephemer being sexually active and in a relationship with Ava. I intend to play with that idea too. Probably will too for Invi's first time with the other male Foretellers. So much to do, so little time. I'll eventually stop writing smut for a minute and work on my actual sfw crossover project. But for now, I only ask you enjoy and leave with a newfound (sexual) appreciation for Invi and Ava.


End file.
